Aircraft wing trailing edge flaps are high lift devices which are typically deployed on take-off and landing to increase the lift coefficient by increasing the camber of the wing aerofoil. This can be achieved by rotating the flap downwardly about its hinge line with respect to the fixed wing portion. Some flaps, for example the Fowler flap, further increase the lift generated by the wing by also increasing the planform area of the wing. This is achieved by moving the flap along a track such that the flap moves aft and rotates downwardly when deployed. A “drop hinge flap” is a further type of flap having a hinge point typically below the fixed wing trailing edge, such that the flap moves aft and down with respect to the fixed wing as it rotates downwardly about its hinge point.
A single slotted flap arrangement is generally preferred as this provides a simple, lightweight solution. These are beneficial for take-off but suffer performance losses at the higher deflections required for landing. Within an aircraft family, these performance losses can be acceptable on lightweight variants but higher weight variants may demand double or triple slotted flap arrangements to generate the necessary lift. Many multi-slotted flap arrangements are known but drop hinge flap arrangements are limited to a single slot due to their single hinge point. Accordingly, it can be necessary for aircraft manufacturers to adopt a completely different flap arrangement for use on higher weight aircraft variants within a family, which is undesirable.